In Brandy Hall
by CloudyRose06
Summary: Legolas and Gimli find themselves captured and tortured by a cult of dark sorcerors. Aragorn and the Hobbits manage to rescue their companions and take them to Frodo's old home so they could heal. CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. In the Woods

**IN BRANDY HALL**

Disclaimer - These characters belong to Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkien. Not me. The non-canon characters are created by either EA or Snowblind Studios. Not me.

Legolas has just finished firing an arrow at the last surviving orc roaming the roads of the Old Forest. Gimli has just did his share of the killings and is now sitting on a corpse with his axe on its head while smoking his pipe. The duo and the rest of the Fellowship - minus Gandalf, who had other business to attend to, and Boromir, who is dead - had just got back from visiting Radagast the Brown, have camped in the woods for tonight and Legolas and Gimli, who gradually became friends during their first visit to Lothlorien, use their free time to hunt down any roaming orc while the others slept.

"I believe," Legolas announced as he walked around to retrieve his arrows from the corpses, "that I've killed more than you, ol' stout one. It's up to twenty."

"Now, I wouldn't speak so soon, lad," Gimli grinned, hiding a hint of triumph. "As of right now I'm sitting pretty on twenty-five."

Legolas raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Come on. Did you really think just a few orcs would run around in the woods this dark?"

"I've never actually doubted it for a minute," Legolas replied. "My main concern, however, is how did you managed slay that many despite your obviously blindness and slow movements."

"Now look here, you pointy-eared prince!" Gimli got up with a yell. "We Dwarves don't need that much speed and skill to dispatch orcs or any other foul creatures! We can even break through the armor of the Easterlings!"

"Well, you Dwarves don't do any good job hitting their weak points!" Legolas shot back, but is quieter than Gimli for the most part. "That's why we Elves have arrows!"

"You Elves are quite cowardly compared to us Dwarves!"

"Cowardly! Well, I'll have you know, beardy, that we have far prettier bodies to show for it!" Legolas has just finished putting his arrows back in his quiver. "And before you even ask, no. We're not as prissy and proper as you might think!"

"But you Elves are weaker compared to us Dwarves in terms of sturdiest. You wouldn't even withstand a knife in the back!"

"Oh really!" Legolas wasn't able to contain his laughter any longer. Neither could Gimli.

Before both of them could continue their playful banter, they heard a strange sound.

"Huh! You won't hear one of those every night," Gimli remarked as he picked up his axe and held it ready.

Legolas drew out of on his arrows and places it on his bow. "It's unlike anything we've ever heard before. At least, not the ones we've ever faced." After that, he and his Dwarven companion took a silent stroll across the road, keeping their eyes and ears out for anymore foul beings.

Nothing yet.

They continue onward, determined to not let a single orc into their camp.

But then...

They find themselves immobilized. Unable to move.

"Gah! Can't... move..." Gimli grumbled as he struggled.

"What dark sorcery is this?" Legolas hissed as he realized this was the work of dark magic when he sees a group of dark sorcerers surrounding them.

One of them has more armor on than the others and approached the two. He wore an iron helmet with horns on it to conceal his face and also a wooly cape to cover his armor. In his left hand is a long black staff. Soon it became obvious at this was the leader of these sorcerors.

"My my," the lead sorceror marveled as he circled around the immobilized duo. "Look what we have here. An Elf and a Dwarf together? And here I thought that such an unlikely combination is impossible. How did this came to be, I wonder?" The leader let out a laugh when he realized something. That kind of laugh disturbed the two. His voice was of pure shadow. "Of course. I've heard a lot about this... Fellowship of the Ring. An elf and a dwarf were both in it, and here are these two companions standing before me. I suppose that makes the two of you likely canditates to fit their description. Tell me. Either of you wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of... Aragorn."

This caught Legolas and Gimli by surprise, which impressed the leader who saw the look on their faces.

"So you two are in that Fellowship," the leader let out anough laugh. "This must be my lucky night. Wonder where the rest of your companions might be. But most importantly Aragorn. He is the Heir to the throne of both Gondor and Arnor, is he not?"

"Who are you?" Legolas finally spoke up. "How did you know? What is the meaning of this!"

"I've... had my sources," the leader simply replied. "But to answer your first question, I am Wulfrun. I am in charge of the Cult of the Lidless Eye."

_Worshippers of Sauron,_ Legolas pondered. _What do they want with Aragorn?_

"If we weren't so stuck, we'll tear you all apart right now!" Gimli growled at their captors.

"I won't be to worried about that as soon as I get your Ranger friend," Wulfrun let out a harse chuckle as he drew out a scroll. "See this scroll? That's what me and my fellow sorcerors just used to pin the both of you down, all by the writings of my Black Speech. Soon, we will use it to kill the future king you so want to see ascend to the throne. My master, Agandaûr, is looking foward to seeing him suffer. Seeing his halfling companions, as well as an elf and a dwarf, mutilated before his eyes."

"You bastard," Legolas muttered under his breath. "He will come for us."

Wulfrun leaned closer to his Elven prisoner to the point the latter turned away trying not to smell the former's foul breath. "I'm counting on it."


	2. Captured

**CHAPTER 2**

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, two of the four young hobbits, were busy gathering wood the next morning, all while worried about their two missing companions.

"Wonder where that sneaky Elf and Dwarf ran off too," Merry thought aloud. "Where could they have gone?"

"Why are you so worried, Merry? You know they can take care of themselves, right?" Pippin assured his friend. "They can also take care of each other, right?"

"We may be near Leggy's homeland but they have been gone for too long, Pippin. Something is wrong!" Merry strode towards their camp and violently drops the wood in the fireplace.

Pippin shurgged. "Oh well, we can always have Aragorn track them down."

"That would be a good idea right about now, wouldn't it? If worse comes to worst, he'd only find their dead bodies!" Merry took a deep breath when he realized what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it off like that. It's just not like Legolas and Gimli to be out this late. How do you supposed the others would feel?"

"I think you're just getting it way over your head, Merry. You should get some rest. Something will turn up." Pippin starts sipping on his tea that had just been made from Sam's pot after putting his stack of wood on the pile.

Merry sighed as he reluctantly lied down on his sleeping bag. "Those two were always the invincible ones, you know. Legolas would strike every orc with those arrows of his, and it'll make more than the horde of them to bring down Gimli. Wonder if they somehow finally found their weak points..." His voiced trailed off.

_Where am I?_ Legolas woke up in a dark room and found his hands and feet tied. He glanced around him and saw Gimli tied up in the same way beside him. "Gimli?" Legolas attempted to wake his compnaion up but there was no response. "Gimli!"

Gimli sturred when Legolas shouted his name the second time and looked at their surroundings. "Huh? Where in Durin's name are we?"

"I don't know," Legolas replied. "But I do know we are both captured."

"Ah," Gimli realized what his friend said was true. "That explains a lot."

"The Cult of the Lidless Eye... I've never heard of their like before," Legolas thought aloud. "The only things we've ever fought were orcs, trolls, Easterlings, the man who ride the Mumakil..."

"Yep," Gimli agreed. "Heard sorcery was only working behind the front lines. I'm betting right now the others are looking for us."

"We'd better get out of here while it's daybreak," Legolas said looking at the room's only window, where it was raining outside. "But unfortunately were quite tied up at the moment."

"And it's cold out," Gimli grumbled.

Just then Wulfrun and two of his sorceror followers arrive.

"I trust you two rested soundly," Wulfrun said.

"Quite." Legolas gave him a cold store.

"I suppose you don't want to tell us where we are," Gimli spoke up.

"What do you want?" Legolas also spoke.

"Just one thing," Wulfrun answered with his ever pure shadow.

"And what might that be?" Gimli asked.

"Why? The location of your Ranger friend, of course! If I'm lucky, I could get my hands on those pitiful halflings as well," Wulfrun replied.

"No idea what you're talking about, lad." Gimli glared at the lead sorceror.

Wulfrun slapped Legolas' face, which angered Gimli. "Don't play coy with me, Dwarf. You and your friend are from the same fellowship. I can tell just by looking at your cloaks. Aragorn wears the same one, does he not? Doesn't take much to put them together, is it? Now answer my question. Where is Aragorn?"

Both prisoners frowned at the amount of information Wulfrun seemed to have.

"Go to hell!" Gimli replied, only to receive a punch to the jaw. "What do you want with a mere Ranger anyway?"

"Let's just say we have some... unfinished business," Wulfrun answered. "He should come and face me himself, but instead sent three of his 'henchmen' and their Eagle friend. Now he's going to pay."

"Eh, that's Aragorn for you," Gimli grinned a little weakly.

Legolas, however, remained indifferent. "We won't tell you anything!"

Wulfrun laughed unkindly. "A noble sentiment, but I think you'll change your minds eventually. We can be very... persuasive. I know all about both of your kinds." He snapped his fingers, summoning two big brutish orcs.

"Heh, and I thought the Olag-hai were worse," Gimli commented.

One orc smashed Legolas in the eye, while the other hit him in the nose. Gimli tried crawling after the goons but was once again immobilized. As Wulfrun wrote words of black speech into the scrolls, Gimli found himself burning from his insides. The beatings and the chanting continued until the Elf's entire body was bruised and battered. The chanting ceased and Gimli felt like he could have been burned to a crisp.

"Where is Aragorn?" Wilfrun asked once again.

"You're wasting your time!" Legolas hissed through his pain.

"This will only get worse for the two of you," Wulfrun said. "You will break eventually."


	3. Flesh and Blood

**CHAPTER 3**

As Wulfrun continued torturing Legolas and Gimli, he sent his Black Numenorean hunters to hunt the rest of the Fellowship down. The best place to start is the roads of the Old Forest where the party had made camp.

When two of these hunters got there, however, they discovered there was no sign of either the members or the encampment. The Fellowship had been long gone.

The hunters decided to check the next best place: Carrock, which was near what Beorn used to live.

The hunters continued to track the Fellowship through the Misty Mountains and then Mount Gundabad. They spotted only three - Aragorn as well as two Hobbits. There ought to be four of those little creatures, which meant only one thing...

Three of the hunters are sent to capture the two Hobbits, and began tracking them down.

"Two of you grab the fat one," the first hunter instructed. "The srcawnier looking one is mine."

The other two bowed and then proceded with their task. But before they can reach their prey, one of them suddenly fell down dead. He was being shot in the back of the head. The other one turned around to see who shot the arrow but can see no one. Only... a sword pointing at his back by no other than the prey himself - Samwise Gamgee.

"Don't bother turning around," Sam growled under his breath. "We just want you to answer a few questions."

"What questions!" the captured hunter demanded as he was hurled to the ground and tied to a rock.

"How about telling us who your leader is and where he's hid our companions." Frodo Baggins, a former Ring-bearer, emerged from behind a rock and approached their prisoner. The bow in his hand indicated he was the one who killed the other hunter.

The hunter that had been tracking Frodo also emerged from the shadows, only to have a small hatchet thrown in his face by Sam, dying instantly.

"What companions? What are you talking about!" the hunter yelled, only to have Frodo pointing his sword at his neck.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly _who_ we're talking about!" Frodo stared into the hunter with sheer ruthless in his eyes. The burden he has bore while carrying the One Ring has certainly left its mark. Which was enough to frighten their prisoner. Sam was no different, either. He had long awaited the chance to tear apart some orc. Especially when it concerned either of his traveling companions - including Frodo.

"And why should I be afraid of a couple little halflings?" the hunter asked despite the obvious fear in his eyes.

"Why? We just killed your friends, remember?" Sam retorted as he stomped his foot near the hunter's groin.

The hunter let out a little laugh. "From what I've seen so far, you certainly don't fight like those hairy-footed weaklings."

This angered both of the Hobbits.

"If I were as tall as you, I'd choke you to death right now!" Frodo growled. "An Elf and a Dwarf. Tell us where your boss has hidden them or I'll cut your throat instead!"

The hunter was deathly silent for quite sometime.

"Come on, hoody! We don't have all day!" Sam hammered impatiently.

"Agandaûr," the hunter finally said.

"Agandaûr?" Sam echoed. "What in the depths of Bywater is Agandaûr? Mr. Frodo, this man's out of his mind!"

"It's a who, Sam. Agandaûr," Frodo said, still focused his sword on the prisoner.

"That's right. Agandaûr," The hunter said.

"Wait... you mean the Witch-king's lieutenant who resided in a tower near Angmar?" Sam was figuring it out. "But wasn't he killed during the War?"

"Does it really matter, fatty?" the hunter asked. "Once Agandaûr takes control of the Northern borders, you will all die!"

Sam pressed his foot harder on the hunter's groin, which made him yelp in pain. "Why don't you call me fatty again and see what happens!"

"Agandaûr's the one holding our companions hostage, isn't he?" Frodo threw another question at their prisoner.

"So what? He has a lieutenant of his own," the hunter replied with a nasty tone.

"Oh, that's real great," Sam grumbled. "Don't tell me we have to go through him first."

"A sorceror by the looks of it," A voice from behind them said, and they were handing a strange scroll. Aragorn had arrived, having just dispatched his own pursuers.

"Looks like Black Speech writings," Frodo commented as he looked at it.

"Used as a weapon," Aragorn added. "This one's been utilized quite recently. Some form of binding spell was the last spell written."

"Since when did you start understanding Black Speech?" Sam asked the Ranger, before turning his focus back to their prisoner. "Alright, so now we know this Agandaûr has got sorcerors working for him. Care to tell us about them?"

"How should I know?" the hunter shot back.

"They're the ones who kidnapped our companions, aren't they?" Frodo asked.

"So what?" the hunter hissed, only to receive swords pointed at his throat again.

_So that binding spell was used to snatch Legolas and Gimli,_ Aragorn pondered as he watched the Hobbits hammer their prisoner for more answers. _Their capture has certainly gotten both Frodo and Sam so worked up, which in turn had made them more efficient warriors than I could ever hope them to be. Has my training them paid off somehow? And_ _is Agandaûr using Legolas and Gimli as bait to try and get to me?_

"I'll ask you once again," Frodo continued. "Where are our companions?"

Both Hobbits turned to Aragorn, and they suddenly felt foolish. "Are you two done?" Aragorn spoke up. "I've been tracked where our spell-bound friends taken Legolas and Gimli. Looks that they've been taken to Agandaûr's stronghold."

At Agandaûr's stronghold...

Legolas and Gimli were lying on the floor, untied and with both their fingers and toes broken. Obviously the work of their captors as the duo kept denying their friends' whereabouts. Soon Wulfrun came back in the room.

"The two of you will talk," Wulfrun announced, drawing out a jagged knife he kept hidden in his cloak.

"Yeah, we'll talk alright," Gimli grumbled. "How about how the thirteen Dwarves managed to take back their kingdom and then-"

Wulfrun had cut Gimli off. "I want to know Aragorn's whereabouts."

"But this one's a true story," Legolas added. "You know the Necromancer once tried to take over..." He trailed off into silence as the cold dagger was pressed against his neck.

"Tell me, Prince Elf. How much blood can an Elf loose without dying? Let's find out, shall we?" Wulfrun drew the blade very lightly down Legolas' neck, causing him to wince in pain.

Upon seeing his friend get cut, Gimli balled his fist ready to punch Wulfrun's lights out. But then he growled in pain, remembering that his fingers had been maimed.

"Ah, hoping to save your Elf friend, Dwarf? How unthoughtful of you." Wulfrun gave Gimli a warning finger then let out a cruel laughter.

Legolas had never been so completely helpless in his life. True, Mirkwood had been under attack and there were cases when Elves in his home realm were beaten to a pulp. He never thought it would happen to him, Especially now.

"Last chance, pretty boy," Wulfrun informed him. "The truth will save you."

The Elf's gaze fixed on the jagged dagger and the spot of red at its tip. All he and Gimli had to do was tell him where their companions camped out, but was all to aware of how fast they can move place to place. They were free world roamers, after all. But... _I would never forgive myself if something happened to them_, Legolas reminded himself, and kept fighting through a haze of pain that was clouding his judgment. He may be the most invincible of the Fellowship, but because he was an Elf, he was also the most fragile.

The knife was on Gimli this time, and it trailed across his neck and then down through the chest to the stomach. Legolas couldn't bare to watch or he would lose any resolve he had left. Then the knife was back on him and did the same thing.

"Stop! Just stop!" Legolas begged in agony. He stubbornly choked down a scream, but then it came out as more of a sob and tears slid from his eyelids.

"Keep this up and you will both die slowly," Wulfrun said as he ceased his torture.

"And I promise you," Gimli angrily growled in pain, "that you will die quickly!"

"You think that was bad? I'm just getting started!" Wulfrun had laughed like a brainless maniac. "I suggest you think about that!" With those words, he left and closed the door behind him.

Both prisoners weren't sure how much they could take. They were already exhausted, their pain practically spent.

"You alrght, lad?" Gimli finally spoked up, and Legolas nodded slowly. "I would like to give you some comfort, but I'm pretty much in the same boat as you are."

"We have to be strong," Legolas said quietly. "We have to be strong for Aragorn, because... he would do the same for us."

"He and those Hobbits will save our arses for sure," Gimli added, "and together we'll give that creep the beating of his life. Just a... little long, lad."

Both inhaled slowly, which allowed them to drift into slumber.


	4. Rescue

**CHAPTER 4**

Legolas woke up, having looked worse for wear and been out cold for two days. Most of his bones have been broken and now has deep gashes across his back. He looked at Gimli who was across from him. The Dwarf was in no worse condition at the moment, though he was now somewhat blind thanks to the black eyes he now had.

Both had not feared the beatings for the most part, but the wounds they received hurt them like hell. Perhaps what they feared the most were the sorcery spells Wulfrun and his goons used to either burn, freeze or electrocute them from the insides while they were immobilized.

But Legolas soon realized what tool it was for this kind of sorcery.

Scrolls engraved in Black Speech writings.

Legolas would have simply stolen the scrolls from them and burn them down, but then though the sorcerors would just make a new set of scrolls if that had happened.

Then he wondered why the hell Agandaûr would want to make Aragorn suffer besides the fact that he was fated to claim the throne of Gondor. Was it for personal vendetta? Or perhaps get him in such a weak condition Aragorn would be in no shape to leader Men into victory? But Legolas was nonetheless determined to keep the Ranger's whereabouts from his captors. Even if it meant certain death. Still, he had hoped that he and the Hobbits would find them.

Wulfrun has just walked in.

"I trust you two have been thinking long and hard the past couple of days," the sorceror said. "I see why you would want to protect your friend, no doubt. After all, he would do the same for you, right? If he really cares, though, don't you think he would have given himself up to find you by now?"

There was suddenly a loud commotion that was coming from the other door and Wulfrun went out to see what it was.

"We got him!" a loud shout came from the background as well as Wulfrun's maniacal laughter

Wulfrun reappared. "You two have served your purpose well. We have the Ranger at last. Couldn't have done it without you." With that, he left again.

_What? They caught Aragorn? _Legolas thought. _Or did he just gave himself up? What about the Hobbits?_

Sure enough, Aragorn burst in as soon as Wulfrun appeared.

"Where are they! Legolas and Gimli! What have you done to them!" Aragorn angrily demanded. The fact that he had been caught didn't really concern him. All that mattered at the moment was Legolas and Gimli.

"Their condition is of concern to you?" Wulfrun raised an eyebrow, forming a wicked expression.

"Yes!"

Aragorn was led into the room where Legolas and Gimli was, then nausea rushed into him by what he saw: his two companions were caked in blood and bruises.

"Aragorn?" Gimli glanced up weakly, trying to see him as the latter rushed to his side.

"Oh Havens... what have they done to you?" Aragorn looked at his friends' wounds. Wulfrun initially didn't notice that Frodo and Sam, who had snuck in the back way, came in and immediately rushed to their side as well.

"Ah, I see two brave Hobbits have arrived as well," Wulfrun remarked.

Sam gave the sorceror a low growl. "By every stinker I've seen in my life, you happen to be the sickest!"

For that moment, Aragorn wanted to fly at the sorceror and beat him to a bloody pulp and as it was, Wulfrun saw the warning signs and ducked neatly out of the door but Frodo grabbed him in the leg.

"Going somewhere?" Frodo angrily spat.


	5. Walking the Wounded

**CHAPTER 5**

The Fellowship- including the wounded duo- had just tied Wulfrun to a chair, planning to do the same torture to him. Agandaûr will not get away with what he did, and they plan to get answers from the sorceror.

"Don't you think we're wasting time here?" Sam drew his sword aiming to slit Wulfrun's throat.

"Me first," Gimli added as he drew out his walking axe.

"That fat Hobbit's right," Wulfrun said. "You'll have no luck hunting the great Agandaûr down! Soon Middle-earth will burn!"

"Then we'll just have to resort to desperate measures, won't we?" Aragorn said, cleaning his hunting knife with a cloth before proceding to stab both of the sorceror's kneecaps. Wulfrun yelped in pain. "The truth will come out one way or the other, so you might as well tell us now."

Wulfrun laughed even more manically than before, provoking Frodo to cut his chest.

"Agandaûr. Tell us where he is or it'll get worse for you!" Frodo has Sting pointed at Wulfrun's throat.

"Nevermind that! What about Legolas and Gimli!" Sam protested.

"We'll be alright, lad," Gimli assured. "Right, Leggy?" The Dwarf scanned for his Elf friend but then forgot that he is blind, then scowled. "This is just perfect."

Legolas struggled to get up, but pain shot up with every move he made and had to acquire assistance from Aragorn. The Elf then gave Wulfrun a cold stare. "Don't think you're out of hell yet, sorceror," he said trying to keep his gasping under control.

"I could speak the same for you, Wood Elf," Wulfrun shot back with a laugh before he called out his guards.

"Great. Now we're outnumbered," Sam scowled. "I knew we shouldn't waste our time here!"

"Well, then there's only one way out of here." Aragorn punched Wulfrun's lights out before the five escaped through the window by rope.

Now they travel towards west, planning to meet Merry and Pippin in Buckland. Aragorn carried Legolas, while Frodo and Sam carried Gimli by the shoulders. Both the Elf and the Dwarf would have hard days ahead, in which Gimli may have to have help walking through place to place. For now, they planned to spend some time in Brandy Hall.

Which wasn't the place Frodo would want to be. His parents have drowned in the lake there, or have they? Up until he was living with Bilbo, he mostly struggled living out on his own and the bodies of his parents were never recovered. All that was left is a tipped over boat with some railing floating not far away.

Yet another thing was on the Ring-bearer's mind.

Agandaûr. The foul servent of Sauron. He will pay for what he did to Legolas and Gimli, even if it was his sorceror who did most of the work.

At some point, they crossed paths with Radagast the Brown.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hapless wanderers," the brown Wizard remaked. "Where are you all heading off to with such wounded bodies?"

"Do I hear that animal-loving old fart?" Gimli asked, not being able to see Radagast.

"Just a little over east," Aragorn replied, not wanting to give away too much.

"Just a word of advice," Radagast continued. "Don't venture near the Shire. Those Hobbits can mean trouble."

"Trouble!" Sam angrily protested. "But this is our home! How dare you speak something of it like that!"

Frodo was just as appalled as Sam, but then it hit him. "Lotho Sackville-Baggins."

"Ah, so you know that geezer," Radagast commented. "Should've seen him. It's like he just completely took over the entire country!"

"Well, that's Lotho for you," Frodo grunted before the Fellowship proceded to their destination.

Legolas struggled to say something. "Easy," Aragorn hushed the Elf while still carrying his wounded limp body.

"Gonna take my advice or not?" Radagast called out.

"What do you think?" Sam called back before turning to Frodo. "Can you believe that Wizard? Lotho has the bad reputation with the Shire from the get-go!"

"He's nothing we can't handle. Right, Sam?" Frodo replied.

"Oh, definitely," Sam said.

"Well, we're not far now," Aragorn announced.

"Let's just hope they have decent meals there," Gimli grumbled.

"This is the Shire, Gimli," Sam said. "We Hobbits always have decent meals. Six meals per day."

"What! I'll have you know we Dwarves have only three but bigger meals! We don't need any extra!" Gimli protest.

"Maybe, but at least we don't stuff our faces all at once!" Sam shot back.

"Would you two keep it down?" Frodo shot up to calm the both of them down. "You're gonna upset the Elf."

"Who's upset?" Legolas asked, overhearing the argument even though he was being carried the whole time. "I may be wounded but at least I can still hear very good."

"Oh, why don't you try being blind!" Gimli grumbled.

It wasn't be long before they reached Brandy Hall, where Merry and Pippin greeted them then were horrified by seeing the wounded Legolas and Gimli.

"The orcs did this to them, did they?" Merry jumped to the conclusion.

"Worse," Aragorn answered. "Sorcerors."

"They're not gonna die, are they?" Pippin shot another question.

"Doesn't look like we're dying?" Gimli protested. "I'm blind for Durin's sake!"

"Keep talking about it and there's a higher chance it'll stay that way, you big lummox," Sam said.

The Fellowship got inside, where Legolas and Gimli are to be treated.


	6. Reminscence

**CHAPTER 6**

Legolas woke up to find himself on a large bed Aragorn and the Hobbits made for him. The beds already available were too small for any tall folk, but one in a guest room was big enough for Gimli, who had to have bandages wrapped around his eyes. Legolas looked at his battered body and saw that he was stripped of all clothing - save for a single undergarment worn on his bottom. He tried getting up, of course, but then seething in pain caused him to lie back down. Suddenly, the Elf hated being helpless. _Some tough Elf_, he thought.

Then again, Elves could be extremely fragile when it came to being heavily wounded. Especially those of the 'Mirkwood' strand. But at the very least, Legolas was relieved to have found some Athelas planted on his wounds, though they would take awhile to heal.

For awhile, Legolas remained silent at he looked into these new surroundings. The place to him was quite... 'homely', made as if no evil had ever touched here. That would therefore only mean that this place was owned by one of the Hobbits.

Aragorn appeared, still having a bit of trouble getting around this small place but by then noticed the Elf was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

There was a long pause. "A little tipsy," Legolas quietly replied. "Yet I feel very impatient."

Aragorn quickly checked on his wounds. "Haven't been walking around, have you?"

"I just wanna get out of here. It'll spare the Hobbits some trouble."

Aragorn chuckled. "That's just like you, Legolas. Trying to avoid attracting attention as much as possible."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk. You used to hide from place to place. But I'm serious, Aragorn. I can sense ignorance here. Any outsiders - including ourselves - would immediately be deemed untrustworthy."

"That's only because we're 'Big Folk' to them. Trust me, I've patroled these borderlands all the time. You and the rest of Mirkwood were no different when thirteen arrived 'trespassed' on your territory."

"That was because they-" Legolas protested, then realized he had raised his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Maybe you've had a long week," Aragorn said as he continued to clean the Elf's wounds.

"I just hate being so..."

"Helpless?"

Legolas nodded. "There's no escaping the pain, isn't it, Aragorn?"

****

Outside Brandy Hall, Frodo was sitting near a lake staring at it so intently. It had been awhile since the last time he had smoked his pipe, it's a wonder how he managed to come around doing it today.

This was a lake where his parents, Primula and Drogo Baggins, disappeared from his sight. Some claimed that they had drowned in a boating accident, but the real mystery was that their bodies were never found.

Frodo had become more world-wise since becoming a ring-bearer, stemmed from the rest of his childhood living with Bilbo Baggins. He had seen more ever than he could've ever thought possible. Perhaps even more than Bilbo had. But the thought of wondering where his parents might've gone without saying good-bye had been planted in his brain even to this day, and from the wounds he saw on Legolas and Gimli, now he was trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

Frodo took out a hankercheif from his pocket and sneezed on it. As he blew and wiped his nose, he discovered he was having a nose bleed. No wonder he hated allergy seasons. It was as if seeing bloodshed wasn't bad enough. Usually Frodo had tolerated some pollen around the garden of Bag End. Today, however, it was bad.

The ring-bearer did not notice Merry walking up to sit next to him. "You okay?" Merry asked before the brunette shook his head.

"It's never gonna end, is it?" Frodo said. "Not as long as I live."

"But-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Merry. It's not my fault."

"I don't think it's you Agandaûr is after."

"Well, not this time anyway. But what about Wulfrun and his sorcerors working for him? They might get their hands on us every chance they'll get." Frodo stood up and pace around trying to cool off the anger that was built up inside him. "Scrolls of spells encripted with Black Speech. Those are their specialty. Maybe they'll do to us like they did to Legolas and Gimli! Pinned to the ground and then tortured to death!" He sighed. "Maybe I'm just claiming the mug is half-empty."

"I do know one thing," Merry said as he stood up. "Legolas and Gimli won't get hurt again, and it's up to us to make damned sure of that."

"Merry, you're not saying this just to make me feel better, are you?" Frodo slightly chuckled.

Merry shrugged. "Maybe I'm just claiming the mug is half-full."


	7. Visions in the Dark

**CHAPTER 7**

Legolas lied awake as The Fellowship were sound asleep during the night. Elves can go with little or next to no sleep and since Legolas was the sole Elf member, he was usually on the lookout. Tonight was no exception even in his current condition, but felt light-headed all the while. All he could do as of now was to look out through the window for any invasion.

The Elf looked around the living room where he was lying and saw Aragorn sleeping on another couch, obviously dreaming about either the past or Arwen.

Legolas suddenly jerked back and started breathing heavier, squeezing his eyes shut in the process. Apparitions of the sorcerers were flashing through his mind, chanting the Black Speech just like what happened back at the forest where he and Gimli were captured. Then apparitions of the wraiths appeared from nowhere as well, though some were about the same height as the Hobbits holding either a knife or a short sword. To Legolas, it was obviously a nightmarish version of a vision. _What do you want?_ Legolas muttered in his head. _Why do you dare approach me! I'd only kill you all!_ The dark apparitions didn't seem to listen, only coming foward. _Stop! Leave me alone! What do you want!_

Aragorn was startled awake by Legolas was thrashing about, screaming in his sleep. Aragorn rushed to the Elf's side and tried to restrain him by pinning down his wailing arms and croon in Elvish soothing tones but couldn't make himself heard the Elf's own voice. Then Aragorn tried climbing on top of Legolas to get some leverage, but the Elf thrust upward violently, knocking him to the floor. Legolas slid off the couch himself, crawling across the floor with surprisingly full speed. All four Hobbits rush to the scene, awakened by the event.

"What happened?" Merry demanded.

"Dunno. Legolas!" Aragorn replied as he grabbed the Elf from behind and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Usually Elves don't have these kinds of nightmares." The Ranger managed to get a grip on both of the Elf's hands and pulled them back toward him.

"No more," Legolas moaned, his voice breaking. "Just get away from me!" He was writhing miserably under Aragorn's restraint. But the longer he was firmly held, the more resistance seemed to be leaving him.

"Legolas, snap out of it! It's us!" Frodo carefully patted the Elf's face in attempt to wake him, all while avoiding a couple of wounds inflicted on him by the sorcerers.

"Please, no more. It hurts," Legolas sobbed, going almost completely limp. His head fell back against Aragorn's shoulder.

"Come on. Open your eyes. It's okay." Frodo took a firm grip on the Elf's chin. "It's all over."

"I'm scared... it hurts," Legolas murmered through a whimper.

"No reason to be scared now. Come on, look at us." Aragorn loosened his grip some.

Sam patted the Elf's head. "It's Sam, and Frodo, and Aragorn, and Merry and Pippin... everyone is here."

Aragorn and the Hobbits watched as Legolas' wet eyelids fluttered a little before finally opening.

"Legolas, who am I?" Aragorn waited an intolerable period of seconds before he saw any sign of focusing.

"Ara-Aragorn?" Legolas' voice was small and wavering, but at least he was becoming more cohorent.

"Okay, who am I?" Frodo was equally anxious.

"Frodo?"

"Now what's all the commotion?" Gimli had appeared, trying to find his way around due to his blindless and had to be directed by Merry and Pippin. "Legolas? You alright?"

"Gimli?"

"Come here," Aragorn pulled his Elf companion like a wet noodle into a tight embrace.

Despite his seemingly languid condition, Legolas returned the pressure fiercely. "I was scared..." Legolas whispered brokenly into Aragorn's ear.

"I know," Aragorn said. "You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you, you hear me?"

Legolas nodded. His hands were flexing on Aragorn's back.

"A nightmare, huh?" Merry stroked Legolas's hair. As much as he would rather get back to sleep, Legolas's emotional well-being was the top priority right now.

"A vision," Legolas corrected. "Like some mirage. I don't know what they want with me."

Sam had fetched a wet cloth and started patted the Elf's forehead. "The sorcerers had fixed you and Gimli real good. Bet they stick by using any means to any ends."

"Not just them." Legolas' voice was barely a whisper.

"Not just them?" Merry echoed.

"You mean there were others?" Aragorn asked.

"Wraiths," Legolas said with enough dread that sent everyone around him into near shock. "Some of them are no more taller than a Hobbit."

That statement sent Frodo into a flashback, where he was getting near to being a wraith himself before he had the shard of the Witch-king's Morgul blade drawn out by Elrond. It would be rather unfortunate for some Hobbits who had indeed become wraiths if they has come across a Ringwraith.

"You mean... some Wraiths are Hobbits?" Merry asked with horror.

Legolas sighed, not wanting it to be true. "I'm not sure."

"What a pity if Bilbo ends up being one of them," Gimli remaked in a low voice.

"Maybe my mind's just..." Legolas couldn't out it into words.

Aragorn stood and pulled Legolas up by the arm. A loud yelp froze that movement in its tracks.

"Sorry," Aragorn apologized.

"Still a little sore," Legolas rolled onto his hands and knees. When he straightened, Aragorn got an arm around his waist and gave him an upward pull, then moved him back onto the couch. "How did I get on the floor?"

"Like you said, bad vision," Aragorn replied.

Legolas shut his eyes as Sam cleaned off his face with a cool cloth and Frodo brought a throw around the Elf's shoulders. "Why did this have to happened to me? I know they were trying to get to you but..."

"If I didn't know any better, sounds like Wulfrun has something against your father as well," Aragorn figured.

Legolas thought about that for a moment. "Probably. My father once said his home used to be Doriath."

"Doriath? Never heard of it. It's not even anywhere in the map," Sam said.

"You mean the Doriath where Beren and Luthien had dwelled many years ago?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded. "I don't think my father told me the whole story, though. Only that he became embittered after my grandfather was killed during the Last Alliance. Maybe my father might be the only living witness to what really happened all those years ago. Why Agandaûr would be so interested, I do not know."

"So Agandaûr knows something about Beren and Luthien," Aragorn said. "But how much does he know?"

"But that doesn't explain why it happened to me as well, though," Gimli grumbled.

"How does it feel to be left out?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"All of this doesn't make any sense," Frodo said. "Why does Agandaûr want to settle things with Aragorn, and why torture Legolas and Gimli to get to him? How does he know about Beren and Luthien?"

"Sauron must've told him the whole thing," Aragorn replied. "He did live in the past two ages, you know. So there's no doubt he knows quite a bit. Had some run-ins with Beren and Luthien in the past."

"Great," Gimli said, rubbing his still blind eyes. "If this keeps up, his brain will get bigger!"

Legolas sighed. "I'm still feeling pain. Pain from the Black Speech and the spells eating away my body... I tried hard not to scream but it hurts real bad. I sometimes feel as if I might faint at any moment... I don't think I can..." He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear ran down his cheek. "Why? Just why?"


	8. Elves and Breakfast

**CHAPTER 8**

Gimli woke up to the smell of cooking but also to the utter blackness, but then remember he could not see. Grabbing his walking axe so he could navigate a little better, he got up and walked to the kitchen bumping into a wall and a counter along the way. By the time he reached the table, he accidentally slide a chair and fell over, only to be picked up Aragorn who was busy cooking some overeasy eggs and sausage links.

"Easy there, big guy," Aragorn said as he placed Gimli in a chair. "You're gonna break things." Then he immediately regretted what he said when Gimli gave him an angry glare.

"I don't break, I mine!" the Dwarf slammed his fists to the table.

Aragorn only graciously backed off and continued cooking, realizing how much Gimli hated be so helpless.

"What are we having anyway?" Gimli asked, still a little groggy from the sleep.

"Eggs and meat," came Aragorn's simple reply.

"Oh, well that's a little promising," Gimli sarcastically remarked. For breakfast, Gimli would usually prefer two huge sausage like with spam and coffee on the side. "Smells good, though."

Sam brought in two baskets full of oranges.

"Someone's been orange-picking," Aragorn commented. "What are they for?"

"Orange juice, what else?" Sam replied. "There cannot be breakfast without orange juice! What? You thought they were for squeezing juice on wounded skin?"

"And there cannot be breakfast without coffee either," Gimli added. "Every Dwarf needs a wake-up call after a long drunken night."

"Got that right," Sam muttered before he started peeling the oranges.

Meanwhile, Legolas was outside the house sitting perched in a tree. He was trying to shake off what had happened last night. That vision of his didn't make any sense, even if he had been shown the nightmare he and Gimli had to endure at the hands of Wulfrun and his sorcerors. Did Agandaûr's revenge on Aragorn have something to do with Beren and Luthien? If so, was Agandaur only acting under the orders of Sauron? Or was he perhaps acting on his own? It would be a bad outcome either way.

Legolas looked at the river that had ran near where he and his companions were staying. There was obviously something about that lake, as age-old death rumors had surrounded it for like the past thirty years. Some kind of dread washed over his still wounded body. _I have a bad feeling about this._

The Elf sighed as he jumped down gracefully to the grass, but gave a hard landing as pain shot up on his broken rib forcing him to try and rub the pain off. It was going to be a long day.

Frodo was just outside the door by the time Legolas got back, his walking slow and limpy.

"You sure you're gonna be able to wander around like that?" Frodo asked, concerned with the Elf's physical well-being.

"Done it before," Legolas replied, remembering the time when he was slashed in the back by an Uruk-hai and Aragorn had to rush in and save him. "Although the last time, it was just a cut in the back. What about you?"

Frodo chuckled a bit, wanting to keep the memories of many wounds he had endured in the back of his mind. "Me? Haven't you got it backwards? You're the one with the bruises and broken bones!"

Legolas ignored the comment as he turned his attention to the food he smelled from all the way outside. "They're making meat and eggs."

"Yeah, and?"

"I dunno. I've been feeling really peckish lately."

"You can blame that on Gimli, looking at the way he eats. You've hung around him longer than anyone else."

Legolas only nodded in acknowledgment. Yes, Gimli's big appetite had always driven Legolas crazy. Sometimes, the Hobbits - usually Merry and Pippin - would enjoy eating just as much. Nowadays, it would sometimes make him really hungry as well, a very rare characteristic among the Elves.

Both Frodo and Legolas heard a loud sneeze coming from the inside. Pippin was wiping his nose, already going through two hankercheifs in the process.

"Sorry," Pippin sniffled. "Allergies."

The Fellowship eventually settled for eating breakfast of overeasy eggs, small sausage links, coffee and the orange juice Sam has made. They mostly ate in silent, as each of them wondered about the events of the past week. What had surprised the company, however, was the way Legolas was eating - he was the first one to clean his plate.

"Wow," Merry finally spoke up. "Never seen an Elf eat so fast."

Legolas kinda gulped before replying to Merry's comment. It took like a minute for him to swallow his last bite.

"You okay?" Aragorn asked.

"I'll live," Legolas replied.


	9. A Stolen Knife

**CHAPTER 9**

While Legolas and Gimli had to cope with their injuries in Brandy Hall, the four Hobbits decide to make their trip to the Green Dragon just so they can have their peaceful drink. Unfortunately, the snares they kept receiving from the other Hobbits there are starting to get to them.

"I really wish they stop doing that," Merry muttered. "We may be some 'adventurers', but this is getting old!"

"I don't think it's the adventuring part they're worried about," Frodo sadly said.

"Either way, there will be some broken noses soon," Sam said.

Lotho Sackville-Baggins suddenly makes his entrance and hovers to their table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister Snappy and his sword-troting friends," Lotho snared as he laughed. "I guess the Shire never really suited you well, has it?"

Frodo only gave a cold stare. "What's it to you?"

"Let's just say I made a deal with some outside source myself," Lotho replied. "But unlike the four of you, it's closer to home."

"I'd take it the outside world never really suited you well," Merry said. "But then how do you explain a knife attached to your belt?"

Lotho seemed to become defensive. "It's none of your concern!"

"Oh come on! You had to be outside of the Shire somewh-" The realization hit Merry as he recognized the knife as one of Legolas' long knives. "You went to Brandy Hall, didn't you? That knife belongs to an Elf!"

"Ah! Look who did something unexpected now!" Pippin spoke up.

"So? Not like he was strong enough to come after me!" Lotho said defensively.

That provoked Frodo to draw out Sting and pointed it at Lotho's throat. "You give that back right now, or I'll do you in like I did several Big Folk!"

"Now now, Mister Baggins. You better put that sword away before someone gets hurt," Lotho said, trying to hide his fear.

Frodo and his three companions remain unfazed. "I don't care anymore," Frodo said. "Not like half of the Shire would appreciate me anyway, so what makes you think you're any different?"

Unnoticed by either of the Hobbits, Pippin snuck in behind Lotho and reached in his pockets, drawing out a piece of black paper with a familiar white hand symbol. "What's this now?"

Lotho seemed shocked. "I-I don't know how that got there! Honest!"

"Like you don't know that hand drawn in the paper happens to be the White Hand of Saruman? Where did you get this?" Frodo hounded.

"I don't know what you mean! That white-bearded man in Bree gave it to me! Someone named Sharkey! He didn't say what it was!" Lotho replied.

The other Hobbits across the bar laughed.

Lotho shrugged. "Such an unusual name, I know."

"Yeah, unusual alright," Sam snarked. "Now give that dagger back before someone does get hurt, traitor!"

Lotho acted fast. He splashed some soup on the four and dashed out, but the same four soon gave a chase.

"Hey! Get back here!" Merry shouted.

"He splashed soup on us!" Pippin complained as he ran. "And it smelled good, too!"

The chase ensued all the way from the bar to Bag End, where Lotho tried to get in but the door was locked.

The four Hobbits eventually cornered him.

"You've nowhere left to run, Lotho!" Frodo said.

"It's not nice to steal," Pippin added. "Especially from an Elf!"

"Why can't we all just get along?" Lotho pleaded. "I mean, this is the Shire we're talking about here! There's no need for violence!"

"There won't have to be if you just do what we ask," Frodo replied.

"We don't have time for this," Merry said before punching Lotho in the nose. As he attempted to retrieve the long knife, however, Lotho reached for it.

"Merry! Look out!" Pippin yelled.

Lotho was able to stab Merry when Sam intervened by pushing Merry out of the way, taking the blow himself.

"Sam!" Frodo yelled, horrified at what he saw. He thought Sam was going to die shielding Merry from Lotho, who made a run for it with the long knife.

Merry pushed Sam off him just in time to see the wound. It was aimed at the side just above the waist.

"Sam! Sam, just hang on!" Merry pleaded. "You can't die because of me!"

"Think I'm dying, huh?" Sam said as he seethed through the pain. The other two Hobbits rushed at his side.

"How bad is it?" Pippin asked.

"Not as bad as you think," Sam gave a little snark.

At this, the Hobbits were relieved Sam was gonna be okay. But still...

"It will be if we don't get you healed right away," Frodo said as he unlocked the door and went inside, then came back out with a cloth to keep blood from dripping off Sam's wound.

The Hobbits looked toward the direction where Lotho ran off.

"That back-stabbing Sackville-Baggins is going to pay," Pippin said.

Sam was rushed back to Brandy Hall where Aragorn immediately treated his wounds and the Hobbits explained Lotho's actions.

"So my other knife is stolen," Legolas said.

"The knife's a knife, laddie," Gimli said as he padded Legolas on his shoulder, unknowlingly causing the pain to shoot up on Legolas. "Oops. Sorry."

"But that could mean something," Legolas shot back. "What if he gave away our location to..." He looked at the White Hand drawing the Hobbits gave him. "Isengard."

"But Isengard fell!" Gimli protested.

"Apparantly, not all of it," Merry replied. "Lotho claimed that an old man oddly named Sharkey gave it to him."

"Sharkey," Aragorn poundered. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Remember that orc on the warg we fought back when we traveled with King Theoden and his people to Helm's Deep?" Legolas attempted to jog the Ranger's memory.

"But that's Sharku," Aragorn reminded his Elf companion.

"Exactly," Legolas said.

"But that can't be! That orc is dead! We saw him die ourselves!" Gimli said. "Come to think of think, now we got three of us losers wounded."

"Hope you're happy now," Sam grumbled as he looked at the bandage wrapped around his midriff.

"The white beard," Aragorn thought aloud, trying to put the pieces together. "Not a dwarf, but a man. Perhaps a Wizard- no!"

"Saruman," Frodo said.

"Terrific. Now we got Agandaur and Saruman after us," Merry scowled. "What's next, the Goblins taking over the Shire?"


	10. Merry's Determination

**CHAPTER 10**

Merry was knocking on the door and a young Hobbit lass answered the door.

"Estella?" Merry began. "I, uh... came by these flowers and I... was thinking of you. Will you accept this banquet as a token of my apology?"

Estella Bolger seemed to be a little puzzled. "Apology? For what?"

"Walking out on you to run around outside the Shire when I should be... I forgot what it was now," Merry answered.

"Well, you were a little distant for awhile there, Meriadoc," Estella said as she took the banquet. "But at least you haven't forgotten about me, so that's quite enough."

"Actually, I came here for help," Merry said rather somberly.

"Wow. This is like the first time you've ever asked me for that. What's the occassion?"

"Remember the Elf and the Dwarf in the Company I told you about?"

"Vaguely. Merry, what is this about?"

"I'll spare you the details, but those two have recently been wounded and might need some of your... attention. But it's important not to tell it to the rest of the Shire. Understand?" _Lotho learning about it was bad enough already._

Back in Brandy Hall, Legolas was sitting in a tree again. According to Aragorn, he should be in bed so his wounds could heal. But the Elf had much rather preferred the outside light. Deep inside, he wasn't sure if he wanted to survive another night of visions, but at least this time he had Gimli by his side. Everything would be okay. But still, the torture at the hands of the sorcerors still troubled him. It also troubled him that one of his longknives was stolen. How was he going to get it back?

All Legolas knew right now was that Aragorn had gone somewhere but didn't tell him or Gimli why. The Hobbits were planning on getting back at Lotho for the trouble he caused earlier back at the Green Dragon. What were Legolas and Gimli going to do? One thing was sure: Legolas didn't want to be cooped up back in bed, and he had hoped Aragorn didn't go to do something rash.

Legolas saw Merry arriving back.

"Now how long are you gonna be up there?" Merry asked.

"Just breathing fresh air," Legolas replied. "Besides, my Elf eyes are needed for lookout."

"And what about the rest of you?"

"They'll heal."

"Not while you're out walking around they won't!"

"Meriadoc, if you don't give wounds some air, how are they gonna heal with just bandages on them?"

Before an answer can be said, Merry kept scratching his itchy hair. "You know, to make any pretty Elf happy, I should go and wash my hair."

Legolas didn't comment on that, however. He was worried about something else. "You're going to confront Lotho, aren't you? Revenge will not solve anything."

"Hey, he was the one whole stole your knife," Merry replied, "not to mention he tried to stab me only for Sam to take a hit. That bastard's gonna pay one way or the other. Anyway, I've spoke with one of the locals to look after you two lugs."

"Thanks, but we can pretty much look after ourselves."

"Just... be good, alright?"


	11. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 11**

Aragorn had left Brandy Hall to ride back east, planning to get as far as the Misty Mountains. Agandaûr was already at the spot waiting for him. The two locked eyes before engaging in a swordfight. Both were quite on par in terms of skill. But in power, Agandaûr would have the upper hand. The fight continued for sometime.

"Not bad. For a Mortal..." Agandaûr remarked with a smirk as swords crossed. "I knew this day would come."

"You slay me, sorceror, and I'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine," Aragorn shot back. It was a lie, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to use that bit of sarcasm. Gandalf had gone through the same thing, after all. Then again, the Wizard is of the Istari.

"So smug, Ranger," Agandaûr said. Maybe he was seeing through his lie? "But for how long?"

Meanwhile...

"Wondering why we're here, Little Pimple?"

Lotho turned away from a bar in the Prancing Pony where he was drinking a pint and looked at the four Hobbits he had a run-in with the other day.

"Back to give me another beating?" Lotho said. "Or do you boys all developed a good sense to include me in your little group?"

"So you can take Bag End for your own? Forget it." Frodo said coldly. "Now give us back the knife or we'll force it out of you."

"In what army?" Lotho laughed at that thought.

"Army!" Sam echoed. "What kind of game is this?"

"You see? I made a deal that will-"

"You told us that already!" Merry pointed out.

"Did I now?" Lotho said in a mocking tone.

"Come on, Lotho! You know full well you want that hole more than anything!" Frodo raised his voice but enough not to disturb the bystanders in the bar.

"And you know full well I am not alone in that position!" Lotho yelled back. "My parents have always talked about owning much of your uncle's riches after he got back from his little trip sixty-four years ago. But with the Men who come from Isengard helping me, I am close to achieving my goals."

"Dealing with Saruman is a bad bet," Pippin pointed out.

"Saruman? I don't even know who the guy is!" Lotho protested.

"Once you take power, then what? In the end, you'd only end up betrayed," Merry said. "Believe me, you don't really want to know who this Sharkey guy really is. He's ransacked two kingdoms already."

Back at the Misty Mountains...

"Kidnapping an Elf and a Dwarf together for different methods of torment?" Aragorn angrily spat at Agandaûr as the fighting continued. "Bet your papa would've been real proud!"

"It was Wulfrun who made that mistake," Agandaûr pointed out. "I sent them to capture you!"

"Then maybe you should try giving them better directions!" Aragorn spatted. "Or did you forget their capture was the means to draw me out?"

"Hmph. I must admit, Ranger. You're good," Agandaûr remarked at that comment. "I should have admended my sorcerors instead."

"I'm not exactly helping you, just so you know!"

"According to my master, Beren of Old would've done the same thing."

"What about Beren? What are you trying to pull, Agandaûr?"

"Just wanted to see if you want the truth or not."

"I know quite enough of the truth! He was the one who stood up to what he believed in and died for it!"

"But do you know the whole truth?"

"The whole truth?"

"Beren wasn't exactly the steely type like you're trying to be now."

All the while, the swords kept clashing.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**CHAPTER 12**

"See that ring on your finger?" Agandaûr began, pointing to the green-gem ring Aragorn always wore on his finger. "Where do you suppose it came from?"

"It belonged to Barahir," Aragorn answered. "I am one of his descendants, and the ring is therefore an heirloom!"

"Really? Because the last person to bear that ring is no one other than Beren himself. As so recalled by my master. His hand which had the ring was bitten off by a wolf, perhaps in the same manner as a certain slinking creature who bit off a halfling's finger."

"How do you know this? Who are you!"

"I knew you'd ask, being my Heir. That same halfling almost suffered my fate."

Aragorn was now confused as well as disturbed by the dark lieutenant's words.

"It's true that I was betrayed by the One Ring near the waters right after I cut it off from the Dark Lord's fingers," Agandaûr continued. "I should've died that day, but something happened. Something I did not expect. The Dark Lord himself." The chill ran down Aragorn's spine as the 'Black Numenorian' continued his story. "Ironic, is it not? He has restored me. He has given me a chance to try and restore my Kingdom. That would explain why my body was never found. Wouldn't it, Aragorn?"

Aragorn had dreaded to form a name in his mouth. "Isildur..."

Agandaûr formed a twisted smile on his face. "We meet at last. But unfortunately, our meeting is to be short, for you must die as Beren did. Consider this my parting gift!" With that, the former Prince of Gondor is about to land a killing blow, which was blocked by Aragorn's sword.

"Traitor! You were one of the High Kings! You should've ended it all!" Both warriors of the same bloodline clashed more violently.

Wulfrun watched the whole duel from the distance with interest.

"Should we intervene?" one of the sorcerers asked.

"No," Wulfrun answered. "Agandaûr has something special planned in the works. Patience is what we must have for now. This is getting really interesting."


	13. Weapons of the First Age

**CHAPTER 13**

Legolas was just outside the house of Brandy Hall, checking up on his wounds. They seemed to be still healing but don't hurt as much for the most part. As for the psychological wounds, however...

Though he was lucky that the nightmares did not persist as much as when he and Gimli were rescued. But they were hellish nightmares all the same. He took a deep breath as he looked into the cloudy sky, which looked like it would rain sometime soon. But more than that, he wondered if Aragorn and the Hobbits have found any answers by now. Gimli was just coming through the doorway, still having trouble seeing but without a doubt his friend would be outside.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"It's going to rain," came the Elf's response.

"I take it you Elves don't mind all that rain, even if it pours down hard," Gimli grumbled as he sat on a doorstep.

"What's it to you?"

"Eh, well..." Gimli tried to come up with the answer but got nothing. "Don't know what to tell'ya, laddie."

Legolas let out a deep sigh.

"Now look, I may be blind but I can tell by that sigh that something is wrong with you," Gimli told his friend.

"Only of worry," Legolas responded quietly.

"Nah, they'll come back," Gimli said. "It's you I'm worried about. You've been quiet since our kidnapping. Want to talk about it, lad?"

"Talk about what?"

Legolas turned to see who the speaker was behind him. "Faramir? How did you get here?"

Faramir didn't answer immediately and look at the Elf's wounds instead. "Legolas? You've been in a fight?"

"Long story," Legolas quietly responded.

Gimli piped in, however. "Both of us got kidnapped but a band of ugly warlocks and had to wait for our favorite calvary to show up! I take it you weren't here for that, were ya?"

"Actually, I was wondering if..." Faramir took out three ancient-looking weapons: an axe and a bow, typical weapons for a respective Dwarf and Elf. There was also a sword with a blade that's cool to the touch. "You two might be familiar with these."

"Ancient weapons," Legolas said as he studied them. "All three look hauntingly familiar..."

Faramir gives him a confused look. "Hauntingly familiar?"

"What do you mean ancient weapons?" Gimli asked as he got up and tried to walk towards the two with his walking axe but only ended up tripping.

"I think I've read about these..." Legolas said. "Wonder where you found them."

"Not sure. They were found lying around in the woods," Faramir said. "I don't know where they came from, nor do I know what they are. Do you?"

"Faramir, son of Denethor," Legolas said. "You found these weapons that might've been made over two Ages ago, and are now looking to an Elf for answers. Yet I am a young Elf and therefore may not know all the answers. However, I think I know someone who does..."

Legolas, Gimli and Faramir were to travel to Rivendell in order to study these weapons, despite Aragorn's orders for the former two to stay in Brandy Hall to heal.

"So about these 'ugly warlocks'..." Faramir spoke up after travelling quietly for some time. "I just don't see how they can deliver such heavy blows."

"Servants of the Enemy, who else?" Gimli let out a grumble.

"Servants of Agandaur," Legolas adeed. "One of Sauron's top lieutenants. Sorcerors who use magic scrolls for all forms of torment are under his command."

"Never heard of such enemies," Faramir said.

"Neither did we, until we encountered some ourselves," Gimli said.

As soon as they reached Rivendell, the three managed to get the Loremaster's permission to look through their study but not without worried glances given to Legolas and Gimli.

They soon went through the scrolls to find information for each weapon. The axe was first.

"Dramborleg," Legolas read. "According to this, the axe once belonged to Tuor, the cousin of the Dragonslayer Turin Turambar. Not much is known about the axe itself, but Tuor is part of the second known union of Elves and Man - having married Idril Celebrindal and bore a child with her." He paused for a moment. "So these must be Elrond's grandparants... moving on to the intractable bow, Belthronding, known to be wielded by one of the greatest archers of all time: Beleg Cuthalion. One of the greatest Elves in the First Age and also a great captain of King Thingol of Doriath. He who could be restrained by no man. A great friend of Turin... not unlike myself with Aragorn, as a matter of fact." Legolas let out a deep sigh before continuing. "Moving on to Ringil, the sword of Fingolfin. It bites with chilling cold, and glittered like ice with a pale light. Not unlike Aeglos, the spear of Gil-galad."

"If I remember correctly," Faramir added, "the Elven-king Gil-galad had fought alongside King Elendil during the Last Alliance before both fell to Sauron. Then Isildur failed to destroy the Ring." He noticed the look on Legolas. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Legolas paused. "My grandfather fell in battle as well."

"I am sorry," Faramir simply said.

"Wonder what else you're sorry about," Gimli added.

"I look at it this way. Belthronding might be a perfect weapon for you, Legolas," Faramir suggested. "You're a great archer yourself. Ringil, hmmm..."

Just then, Frodo and Merry enter.

"Yeah, the great archer who should be resting," Merry spoke first.

Legolas ignored it and turned to another subject. "Found out, anything?"

"Other than your missing knife, no," Merry gives the knife to Legolas.

"And not a scratch on it," Legolas looks at his knife for a second before sheathing it with the other one.

"Now, you know Aragorn won't be too happy," Frodo said.

"Aragorn has been gone for awhile now," Legolas replied.

"You mean the King's gone somewhere?" Faramir asked, but then realised. "He's gone to face Agandaur, hasn't he?"

Gimli sighed. "That foolish lad..."

"This is turning out to be one question after another," Frodo said.


	14. An Elf's Bloodlust

**CHAPTER 14**

A chill has crawled up Legolas' spine as soon as he and his companions left Rivendell and plan to make a trip back to Brandy Hall, sensing a familiar menace was lurking nearby. At the same time, though, he sensed that something within Frodo was amiss.

"I see you'd rather not be back there," Legolas said. "Something terrible happened, didn't it?"

Frodo only nodded, silently admitted this. He did not wish to indulge the matter any further than he wanted to. Nor did Legolas wish to press it any further. There was enough hell to think about as it was.

About a few miles later, they stopped by Trollshaws for some rest.

_Aragorn, where in Middle-earth are you?_ Legolas wondered. He let out a haggered sigh, which was from the leftover pain from his healing wounds.

"I hear rustling!" Gimli cried out as he drew out his walking axe. "Rustling, I tell you!" The rest began hearing it as well and drew out their weapons.

"Indeed" a voice came from nowhere then... they appeared.

The same sorcerors who captured Legolas and Gimli have crept upon them, scrolls in hand. Wulfrun was the leader.

"I'm guessing these are the sorcerors you told me about," Faramir said as he looked at their enemies.

"Yeah, that's them," Gimli said. "Though I can't tell now that they've blinded me!"

"Good thing you're remembering the pain, Dwarf," Wulfrun said with a smug. "Oh, if you're all worried about King Elessar, my master is having a little fun with him. Though as much as I would rather watch the confrontation unfold, I was ordered to attend some other business. Unfortunately for all of you, that means doing you all away with the very weapon we know best. Now where are the other two Hobbits?"

Frodo and Merry looked at each other.

"What if we refuse to tell, you nasty piece of ash?" Merry asked in growing anger. He would be lashing out at the sorceror if he plans to hurt Pippin, and having Legolas and Gimli captured was bad enough.

"My! Aren't we a bit testy today," Wulfrun remarked before ordering his sorcerors to shock the five companions using scrolls.

Frodo trembled as he felt the pain coming from that electric spell. The spell was in use again and the pain shot up even more. _So this is how it feels being tortured by such dark sorcery,_ Frodo though as he tried to contain his screams of pain even as the effects of the spell subsided. _Wonder how many times they've used it to break the spirits of both Elves and Dwarves. Bilbo was lucky he hadn't encountered them during his adventures. Or has he?_ _It's bad enough I had to see what those spells did to Legolas and Gimli. Wonder if those are to be a very effective weapon to force Erebor and Mirkwood into submission. _

"Oh, don't worry, I won't use them against all of you," Wulfrun said. "Only those members of the feuding races."

"Well, you just used them against us now!" Faramir lashed out.

"Indeed. Only because you are among the few to openly defy the Order of Mordor," Wulfrun replied as he looked at the unmoving bodies of Legolas and Gimli. "This is proven very effective against any Elf or Dwarf. Divide and conquer, as they would say. Looks like the hero won't be here to save you, this time."

To the sorceror's surprise, Frodo slowly got back up even in pain. "Think again, snake," the Hobbit sneered before he drew out a knife and threw it at the sorceror, who was hit in the chest and ended up having the top of his scroll ripped by the throw.

"My scroll!" Wulfrun hissed as his sorceror attempt anymore torture.

Frodo turned to his companions. "We have to destroy the scrolls!"

"Why not just kill the sorcerors themselves before they make anymore?" Merry asked, being in pain himself.

Faramir agreed. "Destroy the sorcerors, destroy the scrolls."

"Yeah, you're right," Frodo realized. "But there's only three of us. Legolas and Gimli are-"

"You mean there's five of us," Legolas said, slowly getting up and helping Gimli do the same. Belthronding was in the Elf's hand.

Merry started to protest. "But you two are in no shape to-"

"No time to argue, Meriadoc!" Legolas interrupted. "I can't wait to give these bastards the taste of their own medicine!"

The battle ensued. Wulfrun was rushed to the side by two of his sorcerors as they rest battled the Fellowship. It was difficult on the Fellowship's part, as they were contineously stopped by sorcery. But as more scrolls were ripped to pieces, the easier the sorcerors were to kill. The battle eventually came to an end, but Wulfrun and two surviving sorcerors were making their escape.

"And they're getting away," Merry remarked as he saw them escaping.

"That sorceror is mine!" Legolas spat angrily, surprising all of his companions. He drew out an arrow and started pursuing the sorcerors, attempting to aim at Wulfrun.

Gimli fainted from the pain, only to be caught by Faramir. "Anyone here ever heard an Elf yell like that, before?" the Ranger asked before Frodo took off after Legolas, who continued his pursuit.

Legolas only shot Wulfrun's right arm, then his right leg. His bloodlust was not satisfied, so the Elven archer drew out one of his knives for a close-in assault. Only for Frodo to catch up with him and grab him by the leg. Legolas struggled to get free but Frodo managed to climb on top of him.

"Legolas! Stop!" Frodo cried as he tried to calm the Elf down.

"You let me go! He must die!" Legolas yelled back.

"Look, I want him dead as much as you do," Frodo said, "but you could have gotten yourself killed that way, or worse re-captured! Then what would Aragorn think, huh?"

Legolas tried to get free of Frodo's clutches but by then some of the worst resistance seemed to be leaving him. The way Frodo was pinning him down was exactly how Aragorn would attempt to calm him down, so this wasn't the first time Legolas had been pinned down like that. Legolas wondering how Frodo managed to do just that despite his stature, but then again Aragorn might have told the Hobbit about one of Legolas's rampages and how he was eventually calmed down after killing more than a few Dwarves in his wake. Legolas has not told anyone else of this. Not his father, not even the Fellowship. "He has to die, Frodo! You don't know how much hell he has put me through!"

"No, but I know that kind of pain!" Frodo interrupted as he continued pinning Legolas before deeply sighing to calm himself down. Legolas stared at the Hobbit for about two minutes before letting tears fall from his eyes, having confronted his demons. Frodo finally got off him and gathered him in his arms, providing a shoulder he can cry on while soothing Elvish words of comfort.


End file.
